Horrors of the Vongola's Charm
by Rida-chou Leyde
Summary: To snap was a thing. But to torture is another. Tsuna learns the hard way, taught by Mafioso cross-dressing and perversion. He bets the Vongola Bosses are laughing their asses off in the underworld. "HIIIIIII! NO!" Please leave your reviews so that I can improve my stories!


To be honest, the Vongola Decimo loves being with his family and Famiglia, but it gets crowded and painful when they and other Famiglias intrude upon him, even though he hides the fact with an innocent smile.

He can't help remembering all the cruel, gruesome battles they went through. The illusions created to trap their souls, the beings summoned to steal their lives, the glistening blood dripping from a thrusted blade.

And one day, he snaps.

.

.

.

.

Really?

"Juudaime! We're here~!" Gokudera's voice floated through Tsuna's window. He peeked out, surprised.

The whole Vongola Famiglia stood outside his door, bringing all sorts of trinkets along. Chrome smiled happily, carrying a bag of fruits, while Gokudera and Yamamoto heaved bags of snacks, bickering all along. Hibari and Mukuro were standing well apart, each bringing boxes of something, all the while insulting each other, albeit calmly.

Ryohei was helping Kyoko-chan and Haru with their cakes, exclaiming "EXTREME!" occasionally. The younger versions of Irie Shoichi and Spanner were laughing with each other about who-knows-what. Tsuna grinned and scrambled to open the door.

"Wah~! You guys are early! The celebration's not for a few more hours! Anyways, come in! Mama! They're here!"

Bianchi and Fuuta poked her head around the kitchen's doorway, fortunately wearing goggles. I-Pin and Lambo were chowing on Nana's special meat patties, so it was less lively. Reborn smirked from the top of the stairs, obviously directing the smirk to Tsuna.

"... How did... H-Hibari-san? You d-don't usually mingle with people, so...?" "If I give an answer, I'll have to bite everyone here to death." "Damn bastard! Come he-!" "HIIII! No, Gokudera-kun!"

It was several weeks after Reborn decided to train Tsuna to become the Neo Vongola Primo. He also decided to have a party with EVERYONE that was involved in the Representative Battle of the Arcobalenos. Held at the Sawada Residence. Uh-oh... Trouble alert! Nah, just kidding~!

Soon, doorbells rang. Hordes of people came in, causing Hibari to "Tch!" and retreat to the roof. The group from CEDEF came first, with Basil greeting Tsuna enthusiastically. Next came Shimon Famiglia, then the Varia, the Cavallone and so on. The Arcobalenos came too. The last to arrive were the rest of the Kokuyou.

The odd thing was how they ALL (miraculously, magically, extraordinarily) fit into Tsuna's bedroom. Hmm, must be larger than it looks like! Oh wait, of course. The Varia threw Tsuna's bed out of the window. Oh, and every single one of his belongings. (It was Xanxus' usual antics.) Let us leave Tsunayoshi Sawada with his yells of "Noooooo! W-w-Wait! Don't!"

Reborn then proceeded to make a speech consisting of exactly 20 words. "No-Good* Tsuna, make a speech worthy of the Vongola. If you fail, I'll instantly put several bullets through your head." "EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

Tsuna stood up awkwardly, timidly looking around. The Mafioso were varied, some smiling, some glaring, some laughing, while several were clearly seen with a dark killing intent.

As he was looking around, Tsuna suddenly felt a painful tug at his heart. "Ugh!" "Tenth!" "Tsuna!" He shut his eyes in pain, waving his hands to shoo his friends away.

When he opened them again, he took a sharp breath. "W-why? Why... is this... Stop.. Stop it! Whose illusion is this?! It's not funny at all! N-no! No... No... Why?! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tsuna started hyperventilating, and broke out into a sweat. When the random people around tried to reach for him, he scrambled away in evident horror. "Go away! D-disappear!"

His eyes were different somehow. It wasn't warm, sparkling, comforting or even determined anymore. It was... shattered, empty. Tsuna's eyes seemed to be staring from the darkest depths of nothingness.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Reborn frowned. He stepped in front of Tsuna and attempted to knock him with the 10-tonne hammer. Attempted, because Tsuna stopped the hammer. With a touch. "He... STOPPED IT!?" Yells were heard.

Byakuran had stopped smiling, Mukuro no longer cackling, Xanxus glared even more. Everyone's reaction to the sight of someone actually thwarting Reborn was unanimous. They were amazed, shocked, afraid, unbelieving. Especially if that someone was No-Good Tsuna!

Tsuna stared emptily and got up. He reached for a gun which was lying nearby. Those near him tensed up in wariness. "This... shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry. Truly sorry. Because of Vongola, all this blood have been spilled." He looked at the gun, and looked around, wearing a bitter smile.

"So then, goodbye."

Tsuna shot himself right where the Dying Will bullets pierced him. Shrieks and blank stares resounded through the room, unbelieving of the sight before their eyes. "Tsu...na...?"

But before they even comprehended what had happened, the door opened to reveal said boy. "Woah! What's happening here?" And he was giggling uncontrollably.

Silence ensued. The 10th Vongola Boss calmed down and scratched his head awkwardly. "Uh... D-Did you.. like the prank?"

More silence. "P...rank?" The voice of Squalo finally broke the quiet.

"Uh... Prank... I got it.. In my dreams.. From the first Generation Vongola and the Vongola Bosses... Well, them and Uncle Kawahira... S-so? Did you- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

For that moment was when Tsuna finally noticed the pitch-black killing intent emanating from everyone. Literally everyone.

All hell broke loose.

Some truly sadistic (yet perverted) people had tied Tsuna up to his bed (Levi effortlessly carried it back through the window), much to his chagrin. Weeeeell, it IS after they forced some of Bianchi+Haru+Kyoko+I-Pin Poison Cooking, Gokudera and Yamamoto's Basebomb act, and several more extremely painful stuff from various members of the Mafia and the Vongola Guardians.

"EEEEEEEEH?! What's t-this?!"

"Your punishment for pulling a RIDICULOUS prank on us, little animal." Hibari's curt answer and aloof demeanour did not match the bubbling pit of something in his guts.

The fact that the menacing figures of Kyoko and Haru had prepared something so absurd for Tsuna, just to torture him, was scary. Who knew women was this forceful?

The absurd article was... a frilly, frilly thigh-length maid dress. A pink one. Complete with a pair of cat ears and tail. No sockings though. Snickers and whistles could be heard through the room. Evil... :3 (I can't stand the story plot. Kya~hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!)

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! HELP ME!" "Not gonna happen."

Soon, the formidable Boss of the Vongola was clad in the... thing. But he was covered with a blanket. You know, suspense can kill.

After his hands were properly tied up to the bedposts, Tsuna was positioned on the bed by the girls. He was placed lying down, amidst yells of "HIIII?! EEEEHH?! You're.. actually showing t-this to everyone?!"

"Of course," came the reply from Kyoko, oddly, with glinting eyes.

"We, Kyoko and Haru, present~ TSUNA-NEKO MAID-CHAN~!" Both of them whipped the blanket off the boy, causing him to gasp from sudden cold air, which immediately... well... made some people... uhh... develop perverted desires?

Tsuna's face was flushed with embarrassment, and he had tears coming out of his eyes. "This! No... I'm really sorry! The Vongola's earlier generations forced me! I swear!"

Due to some people (namely Mukuro, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Byakuran) were trying to peek under his skirts, the boy flushed even more and futilely tried to force it down. Which was a major mistake that led to the widespread belief that the Tenth Vongola was trying to seduce... on purpose.

How? Well, he accidently lifted his leg in an attempt to cross his legs, but he was flustered and raised it too high. With an 'fwish!' the skirt revealed the darker pink... more bizarre articles of clothing underneath. It contrasted perfectly with Tsuna's cream skin, and was so in place that nobody could look away.

Not that they wanted to. The strangely arousing sight of Tsuna, flushing and flustered, pleading with whimpers and tears, affected even the girls.

"To make us forgive you, you'll have to say 'Masters, nyaaaa~!' at the end of every sentence!" Now it was Haru who gave out the orders.

"N-no!" "Well, we'll just have to tie you up and let everybody have their way with you, 10 minutes each!" "EEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" "Five seconds to decide, Tsuna-san~!"

"One!" "N-NO!" "Two!" "F-fine then..." "Three!" "S-stop the countdown!"

With an adorably flustered face, Tsuna said the sentence that melted everyone's hearts and turned them into goo. How very destructive, this unnaturally natural power of the Tenth Vongola.

"P-please... forgive me.. Ma-mas-masters, n-ny...aaa~! I won't d-do it again, m-masters, nyaaa~! P-P-please, nyaaa~!"

The Mafia stared at him. The girls stared at him. The Arcobaleno stared at him. Hibari and Dino stared at him. Byakuran and Mukuro too. And in the next moment, the room was deserted. Completely empty, excluding Tsuna, who had found himself untied.

Seriously, they really tried. They really tried.

Since then, Tsuna had always been followed and spied on. His pictures are always bestsellers, especially among Mafia. The Disciplinary Committee of Nami-chuu spent their money buying albums of Tsuna for someone. The Famiglias had secret tournaments to determine the person suited for Tsunayoshi Sawada, the beautiful male, perfect for their love. Nami-chuu had suddenly received many transfer students and foreign teachers.

Oh, the horrors of being the Tenth Vongola.

* * *

Thank you for reading! It's my first KHR! fanfic. Please leave a review! Thank you again!


End file.
